


100% we occupy

by MFGLHY



Series: Make A Wish AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluff and Smut, Genie Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He didn't meant to buy the lamp, he's just going along the flow. He didn't even believe the stories about genie in a lamp.At first he didn't like it, because Haechan is the one that makes him go out in the first place.He didn't expect to meet someone like him.(Or, another smut fic, that I wrote about Jaehyun.)* Also crossposted onWattpad
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Make A Wish AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	100% we occupy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again!  
> this time I wrote this for 2-3 days  
> and I wrote this to my own satisfaction.  
> Please do enjoy~

He cursed his own inability to say no, he didn’t mean to buy this junk. He needs watch out for seller like that. They smooth-talked to him for good, make him buy the goods that he didn’t need.

He cursed for the nth time, as he stumbled on a pebble on the street. It seems like it was bad luck for him, he wasn’t supposed to out of his house for now. Just because Haechan convinced him that it was a good idea, it doesn’t mean it was.

Johnny really need to stop be easy to be persuaded, he sighed and shake his head, as he brought closer the grocery to his chest. He didn’t believe that the lamp he just bought contain something like a genie. It’s impossible to have a genie in this century, if it did contain something like that, he’d be convinced that it was only an illusion. He’s too realistic for believing something like that, it would make sense if it was only a fantasy.

He knocked the door, calling out Haechan, but there isn’t any answer from the inside. Johnny shakes his head, cannot believe that his brother goes away from the house when he isn’t in the house. he huffed as he put down the grocery and pull out a spare key from his pocket, unlocking the door.

“Jeez Haechan, just say so if you want to go out.” he muttered as he picked up the grocery back and came into the house, closing the door with his leg. Letting the door slammed shut, not minding if the neighbor heard the sound.

It’s not like he was active outside the house, Haechan was the one that’s more active on outside the house than him, he probably knew all the neighbor than he was. It’s not like he was antisocial, he’s just prefers stayed inside than interacting with other people he didn’t know.

He locked the door as he put down the grocery on the table, he didn’t want to let Haechan in easily, he pranked him after all, suggest him that he need fresh air. He didn’t need to, he just wanted to rest from all the hectic schedule from University.

It’s rare for him to have vacation from all the assignment, he didn’t miss all of it at all. Yep, he didn’t miss it.

“Well, better sort out what I just buy,”

He muttered out, as he put out all the things he bought from the market. It contains all sort of goods, from food ingredients to decorations. Every time he put out something from the grocery bag, his nose scrunched in distaste, can’t believe that he bought all of these things.

But when he pulled out the lamp, he blinked his eyes twice, and rubbed his eyes, can’t believe that the lamp is shining, totally shimmering, not like before. He was tempted to look at it closer and inspect it deeper.

Johnny shake his head from his daze, he put down the lamp on the table and put out the other stuffs he bought. Sort it out, putting all on its places.

Johnny was done with sorting the things he bought, he walked to his bedroom, searching for his clothes wanting to have himself clean from all the dirt from outside. He didn’t want to touch the lamp before he’s clean.

In the bathroom, all of his thought was full of the lamp. It looked like it could be an antique like he saw in one of the auctions. He almost worried that he bought illegal item from some criminal organization, he shakes his head, it wouldn’t make sense though, the seller literally convinces him to buy the lamp from its hand.

++++

He stepped out from the bathroom, with steam following his trail. He dried his hair from all the waterdrops left on his hair. He frowned at the sight; the lamp is moved from the table to his nightstand. He looked at it weirdly, he recalls that he left the lamp on his table. Who would move it? it’s weird. Johnny shake his head and let it go, it’s not that important, maybe he did move it before he goes to shower.

He sat down on his bed, looking at the lamp, then looking at the wet towel on his hand. he wanted to clean up the lamp first, don’t blame him, he didn’t like the way his lamp is looking dusty.

Johnny wiped the lamp, cleaned it from all the dust and dirt. He walked toward the laundry piling up on the basket and throws the dirty towel now. he cheered as the towel goes into the basket perfectly.

He didn’t pay any attention to the lamp; the lamp is letting out purple mist from inside. As he turned around from the bathroom, he saw the suspicious mist, feeling a little bit panicked by the sight of it.

He paced in front of the lamp that was on his bed, he can’t believe that he was pranked by the seller. It was probably a toy, but he didn’t remember that he pushed any button on the lamp. He picked up the lamp immediately but, before he can throw it out.

There’s a figure in front of him, slowly his face become clearer from the purple mist. Johnny’s mouth become gaped by the sight of beautiful man in front of him. He was shocked by the sudden appearance of unknown man in his room. He didn’t even saw he came in from the door.

The man had a stern expression on, he didn’t even flinch when Johnny was towering over him. Suddenly the mysterious man opened his mouth.

“You only have one wish, put your hands together and make a wish.”

Johnny shuddered from the man’s voice, but as he heard the words that he said, he was shocked. **_Genie? –_** he thought— _it’s not possible right?_

“Um, hello? What do you mean by wish?”

The man smiled at Johnny’s question, then sat down carefreely on his bed.

“Well, wish you know? Don’t you human have many wishes?”

He asked as he lay down on Johnny’s bed, then patted on the other side for Johnny to sit down. Johnny was confused by his question, he did admit he have many wishes like other human, but it wasn’t possible to make it come true like in the movies. _This is real life, man._

“I do have wishes, but what does it have to do with you? You aren’t a genie, aren’t you?”

Johnny asked, his eyes focusing on the unknown man, narrowing his eyes at him. He was uncomfortable by the man’s presence in his room, he wanted to kick the man out.

He laughed at Johnny’s question, “Me? I’m a genie, I literally come out from the lamp a few minutes ago! You saw that didn’t ya?” He stood up and facing Johnny with a grin on his lips.

“You want some proof? Well, here it is.”

Johnny’s eyes almost come out from the socket; the man pulled out a single rose from his bare hand. It didn’t make any sense! It shouldn’t be possible! More so when the rose suddenly disappeared to thin air.

He facepalmed, he can’t believe this.

“Alright, alright, you make your point across. You’re a genie, so what?”

The man scoffed, “Well, I’m here only for temporarily, say your wish and I’m gone from your sight.”

Johnny shakes his head at the man bluntness, he sat down next to the genie. He can’t believe that he has one wish that can be granted. Though, it was a shame that he can only have one wish to be granted.

“What’s your name? I can’t call you genie all the time.”

The genie’s eyes widened at Johnny’s question, “What for? Quickly just say your wish, and I’m out from your hair.” He said in hurry.

Johnny sighed, ruffled his hair, feeling confused by the genie’s behavior. He didn’t act like a human, it weirded him out.

“Johnny, that’s my name, so what’s yours?”

He attempted, to make the genie tell his name to him. he can’t understand the way the genie thinks, maybe he just wants to quickly go away from his hair. It would do good for him, but his conscience didn’t let him.

“…Jaehyun, that’s my name.” he muttered as he floated from his bed.

Johnny shakes his head, but he let Jaehyun float on the ceiling. He lay down on his bed, looking at Jaehyun figure. Thinking that, it was the truth that, there are genie. Realistically, it shouldn’t be possible, it’s weird to think about that there are creatures like Jaehyun in the lamp.

“You’ll stay up in the ceiling?”

He asked, Jaehyun turned around to face him, with a frown on his face, probably feeling conflicted by Johnny’s question.

Jaehyun not answering his question, shrugged his shoulder. Confused how to answer the question that asked to him. he never slept, it’s not like he’s a human. So, he replied to Johnny with a shrug, and stay floating up in the ceiling.

“Oh. Well, suit yourself.”

Johnny muttered as he pulls up his blanket up to his chin. He let his eyes close let the quietness around him to lull him to sleep. As Johnny fall asleep, Jaehyun floated to Johnny’s bed and stared at Johnny sleeping face.

He didn’t understand the way this human thinking, Johnny didn’t straight away wish for something, like other humans. It’s perplexed him, he never meets anyone like him. Jaehyun frowned as Johnny’s expression changed in his sleep, his expression changed to someone was struggling, he wanted to know what he was dreaming of.

Johnny. He was an interesting human; he needs to observe him more. Maybe, he’ll understand the way human think. He grinned at the entertainment he’d get this time, he already decided that he liked this human. He’s intriguing.

“What makes you different from other humans?”

He muttered as he moved away the fringe from Johnny’s face. Jaehyun can felt his nonexistent heart beating rapidly at the little space between him and Johnny.

+++

“Johnny! Hyung! It’s morning already! Wake up!”

Johnny groaned at the call, he put his face on the pillow, not wanting to wake up early. He didn’t want to move at all from his warm bed, it feels nice.

“Wait. Warm?”

His thought halted at the word, it’s impossible for him in his own room, having another body heat beside him. He turned around, to find himself facing Jaehyun’s sleeping face.

He almost screamed; he was shocked to find Jaehyun on his bed. He thought that he was floating all night on the ceiling. He shakes Jaehyun’s body to woke him up, Jaehyun groaned, and hold Johnny’s hand and put it as a pillow on his cheek.

It was a cute sight actually, but he changed his mind, Haechan will probably teased him all day if he had a man in his bed, sleeping.

“Jaehyun.”

He called out his name, the man groaned as Johnny called his name, still not waking up from the sleep. Johnny decided to do his desperate measure against Jaehyun, he squished Jaehyun with his body.

“U-Ugh!”

“Wake up Jaehyun!”

Johnny shook his body violently, not wanting his brother finding him in this scandalous position. if he saw this, he’ll probably tease him forever. His body shudder at the thought of Haechan’s teasing, he’ll be noisy all day. He’ll never let him live with it.

Jaehyun opened his eyes slowly, adjusting the light from room. He blinked rapidly; his eyes still half-lidded.

“Hmm, what is it?”

He sighed at Jaehyun, “Wake up. It’s morning already, I thought you are floating on the ceiling all night.” Johnny facepalmed, as Jaehyun still on his bed lying around.

He knows that Jaehyun would probably stay on his bed, he decided to take a shower to make his mind clearer and think for an excuse for why Jaehyun is here in his bed. He better thinks a good excuse to give to Haechan, it wouldn’t be good if Haechan think that he brought Jaehyun as one nightstand.

Johnny didn’t expect it, it was unexpected, he thought Jaehyun would be still lying on his bed. Relaxing and taking more time before he was in awake state. He didn’t expect this.

Jaehyun in casual clothing, wearing a headband for his hair. He was looking like a normal person, not like a genie he was before. It’s not like he was disliked the way he wore the clothes, it just, it’s not fair that he was looking that good even wearing casual clothes.

He almost whined out loud, thankfully he’s not letting out any weird sounds over Jaehyun. If Haechan heard that he’d make his way in his room. Probably for teasing him.

“Oh. How did you do that?”

Jaehyun grinned, Johnny realized that Jaehyun had a dimple as he smiled at him.

“Magic.”

Johnny hold his urge to roll his eyes at Jaehyun. _Magic? Really?_ He almost snorted at Jaehyun’s answer. Then he shakes his head, not wanting to make it bigger than it seems.

“Alright then, if you say so.”

Jaehyun only shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly at him, then trailed behind him exiting his room. Johnny looked around searching for Haechan, his witty little brother.

“Haechan.”

He called his brother quietly; he didn’t expect any reply over that small sound. Unfortunately, Haechan did heard it, as his head looked up from his bowl of cereal.

“Yes Hyung?”

Haechan looked up at Johnny’s call, he didn’t expect someone behind his Hyung. It was a surprise to him; he didn’t think that his Hyung already brave enough to invite to the house. Inside his heart he was cheering at himself; he didn’t expect that his Hyung would take this big step.

“Hyung, is that person what I’m thinking of?” he mused, as he gave his best shit eating grin to his brother.

“Uh, Unfortunately, he’s not.”

Johnny refuted Haechan’s claim, he shakes his head at his little brother words. Just like he’s guessed, Haechan did tried to tease him over Jaehyun. Meanwhile, he looked over his shoulder to look at Jaehyun’s expression. And, the man didn’t even bother to responding to what Haechan tell about him.

He’s probably the kind man that’s like, _Be quiet, don’t cry_.

Haechan’s expression changed to a frown, “Oh, that’s a pity then,” he stated as he continues to eat his bowl of cereal. He’s quite disappointed, after seeing a hot man like Jaehyun wasn’t his brother’s boyfriend or anything kind like that.

He shrugged off Haechan’s remark, _it wasn’t his problem_. He didn’t need to trouble himself over his nonexistent love life. He enjoyed his single life very much.

Wordlessly Jaehyun sat down across Haechan, he didn’t pay any attention to Haechan’s previously remarks, it wasn’t an insult nor a compliment. He decided to not react to any of it.

“Jaehyun, what do you want? We have many kinds of cereal, or you can have a slice of bread?”

Shouted Johnny, as he looks inside the cupboard, searching for the cereal he wanted. It’s a little bit difficult; Johnny wondered, then he sighed closed the cupboard, not finding his cereal. He decided to take a piece of bread.

Jaehyun stays silent, even though Johnny quirked his eyebrows at him, he waits for Jaehyun’s response and he didn’t say anything at all.

“Jaehyun-hyung, Hyung is asking what you want to eat?”

Haechan lifted his head from his bowl, looking at Jaehyun straight in the eyes. He was waiting Jaehyun question, he waited until he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Hyung! does this hyung can’t hear me?” Haechan whined, as Jaehyun stays silent. Then Haechan suddenly gasped, “Or, is this a doll that you brought home, Hyung?!” he dramatically leaned on his chair while his hands on his forehead.

Johnny clicked his tongue at Haechan’s dramatic action, “No. he’s not, he’s a living being too, he’s just being difficult for the current time.” He said to Haechan, as he sat down on the chair and sat beside Jaehyun.

He pushed a plate to Jaehyun, it was a slice of bread with chocolate jam. He wasn’t being considerate to Jaehyun really, he’s just can’t stand seeing Jaehyun sat next to him without any food in front of him.

Jaehyun turned his head, looking at Johnny weirdly. It was the first time there are a person trying to feed him, he was weirded by Johnny’s action toward him.

“…Thank you…”

It was almost gone unheard, but he heard it perfectly. He almost dropped the bread from his hold, it was unexpected to hear the words out from his mouth.

“You’re welcome.”

Haechan were looking at him, weirded by his words; he probably didn’t hear the words that was uttered by Jaehyun. Haechan immediately stood up, put down the dirty bowl in the sink, he had the nerve to not washing his own dirty bowl.

“Yah! Haechan!”

Haechan immediately sprinted to his own room, with cackling sounds trailing behind him. Johnny leaned on the chair; he can feel his blood pressure going up every time he scolded Haechan. He almost tempted to drag Haechan’s ass from his room to the kitchen and demanded that he washed his own dirty dishes.

“That brat.”

He muttered as he picked up his plate and Jaehyun’s to the sink, washing it, with Haechan’s dirty bowl. Johnny almost regretted bringing Haechan to his own house, he’s not suitable for living with him at all. Haechan is too spoiled by his parents, every Haechan’s action makes him have a terrible headache.

Even though, it was like that, he does loves Haechan very much, he’s his only little brother after all, it would break his heart if anything happens to Haechan.

He turned his head to Jaehyun, expecting something to be said by him. Unfortunately, Jaehyun didn’t say anything at all, choosing to stay silent all the time. It didn’t sit right with him; did he do something he wasn’t supposed to?

+++

“Jaehyun. Why did you stay silent all the time? Do you have anything to say to me?”

He softly asked to Jaehyun, as he sat down in his bed. With Jaehyun standing stiffly in front of him. Johnny waits for Jaehyun to saying anything. He was expecting Jaehyun to saying something and spill some of his thought.

But, what Jaehyun do is not speaking about it. he prefers to act over what is on his thought than telling it in words. It was pointless for him to speak of it.

Words can’t be broken, like promises.

At first, he was fascinated by how Johnny’s mind works, he was like an alien to him. he’s different from all the human he met from the rest of his life. But now? he was convinced that maybe Johnny can give what he craves the most.

The one thing he craves the most is, touch.

Johnny was startled by Jaehyun’s sudden touch, he was caressing his face. He leaned his face towards the warmth Jaehyun’s hand gave to him. he didn’t know why Jaehyun are acting like this, he wants to ask. But as he looked at his eyes, his eyes looked like he was pleading at Johnny to not saying anything.

“Johnny.”

He muttered his name breathless, as he caressed Johnny’s face softly. He wanted to tell Johnny to take him slowly, like he would do for anyone else. He can’t let out any of his wishes.

Johnny’s eyes fluttered open; his eyes were half-lidded.

“Jaehyun,” he calls out his name, he holds his hand, then looked at Jaehyun directly in the eyes, “What do you want?” he asked to Jaehyun as he pulled Jaehyun closer to him

Jaehyun pressed his body closer to Johnny, wanting to feel more of the warmth from his body. He opened his mouth slowly, still unsure how he could say this to his owner.

“Come on, say it, Jaehyun.” He persuaded Jaehyun, as he looked at him struggling to say what he wants to him. he let his finger running through Jaehyun’s hair as he pulled out the headband from his hair.

“Johnny, please touch me…”

He whispered at Johnny, as he feels his nonexistent heart beating hard. At Jaehyun’s words, Johnny can feel his body shivered at his request. He knew Jaehyun isn’t bad looking, if he meets Jaehyun in the street he would say the man is an actor.

Without hesitating anymore, he pressed his lips with Jaehyun’s, he bit his lower lips for permission, Jaehyun opened his mouth letting Johnny pushed his tongue in his mouth exploring every crook inside his mouth, their tongue fighting for domination. Every push and pull he did with Johnny make his toes curling with pleasure, he can feel himself melting against Johnny’s hold.

When they break away for air, Johnny takes off his clothes and Jaehyun’s clothes leaving both of them only in their boxer. Without any pauses, Johnny’s left-hand latches on Jaehyun’s hardened nipple flicking and twisting it.

Jaehyun arches his back from the pleasure, he let out a moan as Johnny sucked on his other nipple biting it occasionally. Jaehyun’s hands are latching on Johnny’s hair tugging it as Johnny continue to play with his nipples.

When he stopped, he looked at Jaehyun’s form, looking flushed from his face down to his chest with bite marks on his chest. He looked so fucked, Johnny was impressed by the way Jaehyun looked like on his bed.

Jaehyun whined as Johnny stopped his touch, he shushed him as he opened his bedside drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. He tugged off Jaehyun’s boxer, spreading his legs.

Johnny opened the bottlecap, letting the cap popping off with a loud sound, his breath was already become breathier than before. After all who can stand, Jaehyun’s stare? His eyes widened the size of saucer with tears around his eyes, from neck to chest looking flushed.

“Relax baby, you wouldn’t want it to be hurt, do you?” Johnny says with a smile etched on his lips, soothing Jaehyun’s jittery nerves. His hand gently rubbing Jaehyun thigh, while his other hand reach down between Jaehyun’s legs, his fingers circling Jaehyun’s hole making Jaehyun grip the sheet violently. Johnny hold back a groan at the way Jaehyun’s hole clenches around nothing, asking to be filled.

He slowly pushed one finger in making Jaehyun squeal embarrassingly loud, it made him went red even more. Johnny quickly followed with a second finger, pushing them in and out slowly, giving Jaehyun enough time to adjust the intrusion. He added a third finger, the sweet mewl coming out from the genie’s mouth enough to make him grin.

The silence stretched on between them and the only thing could be heard were soft moans coming from Jaehyun’s mouth. They were sparse but whenever one slipped out of his parted lips Johnny can feel a surge of pride run through his body, he made that happen, he was causing the pleasure that made those moans to slip out of that pretty mouth and that was quite possibly the most arousing he ever witnessed. Johnny kept pushing his fingers in and out with quickened pace, grazing Jaehyun’s prostate each time before pulling his long fingers out, Jaehyun whined in protest. The genie’s eyes are heavily lidded, and his mouth hangs open, panting like a dog in heat. Johnny feels all of his blood rush straight to his groin. Jaehyun was a masterpiece, perfection in a pure form.

He was worried that Haechan would hear all of the moan from his room, but he didn’t want to stop it either. It’s still about Jaehyun after all, he can’t leave him hanging, more so when he was this much aroused by Jaehyun. Haechan can hear it all, he didn’t care anymore.

“You’re going to take my dick so well, Jaehyunnie.” He whispered, pouring lube to his hand before reaching his hard dick. Johnny lined up himself up against Jaehyun’s entrance, rubbing the tip against it teasingly. Jaehyun let out a high-pitched moan, pushing back against it.

“Please, Johnny, _please—”_ he begged, but was cut off by his own moan when Johnny finally pushed inside him. it was agonizingly slow, the genie whimpers, soft noises leaving his mouth that he tried to cover. The stretch is immense, a relentless ache that has his eyes tearing. Johnny groaned, sinking into Jaehyun inch by inch, slowly. Johnny relishes in the view of his dick sliding in so easily, it was like Jaehyun was made for him and only him. small noises coming out of the genie underneath him, and Johnny pushed Jaehyun’s legs open further.

He did not let Jaehyun to have a breather, pulling all the way out and fucking back into him. Jaehyun let out a loud moan, tears welling in the corner of his eyes from the intense pleasure. Johnny’s smirks grow wider, he loves teasing Jaehyun the way he does. And it’s too much for Jaehyun, too big inside him, and exquisitely painful stretch that is sexual in a way he’s never been allowed. He glanced down, watching his pelvis shift slightly. It’s small, the hint of a bulge out a little is overwhelming. Jaehyun let out a small sob. He had been waiting for this, for so long. He had never felt this wonderful before, not in the past or before this.

To Johnny, this whole situation was more than sex, it was about fulfilling Jaehyun’s desire that was buried for a long time. This was all Johnny is about, he thrived off the way things always helping someone else, how weak he is to someone gorgeous like Jaehyun. It is a feeling he never that he would never get over. That immense feeling of power over someone.

“Baby, look at me.”

Jaehyun looks up at him, breath hitching. He looks even more debauched than before, his hair sticking up in every direction but what Johnny loved the most is the tears running down the genie’s face, they shined, almost like a diamond. It was probably the most ravishing thing he ever saw. Jaehyun’s big eyes all wet, his lips and cheeks coated in drool, his dick leaking all over his abs; painful from the lack of attention.

Johnny caressed the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs, “Look at you, _so beautiful_.” He whispered, grabbing Jaehyun’s hips tightly and picking up his pace, slamming into him roughly, his tip nudging right against his prostate with each thrust. Jaehyun’s fists balled into the sheet as he moaned, trying desperately to push back on Johnny’s dick, desperately trying to get more of that feeling deep in his guts.

“You must be satisfied?” he whispered.

“A—ah! Ye—yes!” he cried out; his voice slightly cracked in the end. “Ve—very much!”

Johnny held his head still, pushing him on the pillows as he stares at him with lust in his eyes. Jaehyun stay still, breath hitching as Johnny come closer to him. Johnny pressed their lips together, slipping his lips to Jaehyun’s mouth, their tongues are fighting for dominance.

As they break away, Johnny leaned against Jaehyun, hot breath fanning against Jaehyun’s neck, and when his teeth scrape over the tender skin, Jaehyun’s back arch up as he let out a high-pitched moan. Johnny’s pace was harsh, he kept fucking Jaehyun roughly, hips moving expertly. The sound of skin slapping echoing in the room, reminding Jaehyun of what he was doing, how Johnny was fulfilling his wish.

His head falls back on the pillows as Johnny thrusts into him, over and over again, relentless. One of Johnny’s hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around the genie’s neglected dick, jerking him off in time with his sharp thrusts.

They’re both close, _so close._ With a bite, that marked Jaehyun’s skin, pain immediately rolled, he is seeing white. His eyes rolled back, his back arching beautifully as he cried out, his mouth hangs open with his pink tongue slightly peeking out, drool all over his chin and he is coming all over his chest. His neglected dick spurting out thick white ropes of cum as he began shaking. The feeling of Jaehyun clenching around him was enough to bring Johnny to the edge and he was coming with a deep guttural growl, biting once again at Jaehyun’s neck. His tongue lapping up the bite mark.

With that Jaehyun fall asleep with his heavy-lidded eyes, in Johnny’s embrace.

+++

When he woke up, he didn’t expect for himself already cleaned, more so when he finds Johnny beside him still sleeping. His face was peaceful in his sleep, he still can imagine the way his expression changing like yesterday. It was fascinating for Jaehyun, he never sleeps with anyone except Johnny.

He never liked the thought of disappearing after granting one wishes, it’s a bit too much isn’t it? never interacting with anybody. Trapped forever in the lamp, waiting for someone to release him from his personal prison.

Did he like Johnny? Did Johnny still perk his interest? Did Johnny helped him fulfilling his wish?

The answer is **_Yes_**.

He wished he can stay with Johnny forever, but it’s not possible. Except, Johnny wished for his freedom. If he did, he can stay with Johnny forever and maybe with his annoying little brother too. It may not happen, but he can dream, can’t he?

“Jaehyun.”

He looked at Johnny, he stares at his eyes. Johnny had this hopeful eye at him, it was glimmering to him. he didn’t know if it was directed at him or not, but he decided to look at it directly. His nonexistent heart started to beat fast.

“Y—yes?”

unconsciously he stammered. Johnny chuckled at Jaehyun’s stammer; it was uncharacteristic of him to stammer like that; he thought. It was Jaehyun was nervous about something.

“I want to use the wish.”

Jaehyun’s expression immediately changed, his expression gone back to stoic like previously. He felt this heavy heart, and he decided to use the wish this time. It was the perfect time to state his wish, did Jaehyun thought about this moment all the time? Did he feel nervous like he was?

“Say it then.”

Johnny take a deep breath, he needs to assure himself to not saying the wrong thing, it would be fatal. Even then, it’s not funny if he did say it wrong. Jaehyun would have a grudge with him, and he imagined that it would probably not be pretty.

“I wish you to be free, Jaehyun.”

There he said it, his face was probably aching from the wide smile he gave to Jaehyun, as Jaehyun looked at him weirdly and in bewilderment. He didn’t imagine about this, didn’t he?

As Jaehyun snapped his fingers, he can saw the shackles disappearing from his hands and ankles. It was a teary moment for him. he didn’t expect this, nope, not at all.

But this beautiful moment was broken by his beautiful little brother.

“Hyung! Johnny-hyung! I just want you know,” Johnny can imagine Haechan’s shit eating grin behind the door, “I heard all of your escapades! I didn’t know that both of you can be that loud.”

Johnny almost bolted out of the room, but Jaehyun hold him back from chasing Haechan.

“Haechan! Just watch! I’ll tease the hell out of you! When you have a boyfriend!”

He shouted as Jaehyun hold him back from chasing Haechan. Jaehyun shakes his head with a smile etched on his lips, he was amused by these two siblings.

_It seems like it would be fun living with Johnny._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a kudos or comment, even a bookmark is fine!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
